We Bite It
by Misa Black
Summary: x Coletânea de drabbles escritas para o We Bite It do seis vê. x Porque morder era natural para eles.
1. Natural

**We Bite It**

**ATENÇÃO: **Essa coletânea de drabbles são relativas ao casal Sirius Black e Remus Lupin. Logo, pode ser que ela machuque alguns dos seus conceitos ou sua criação ou os dois. Se você acha feio, nojento, tosco e anti-natural um casal de HOMENS, bem, eu não preciso saber. Ou seja, nem leia se é pra surtar comigo. Grata.

As drabbles foram escritas para o Projeto We Bite It da seção de SiriusRemus do fórum 6v.

**Natural**

**Palavra usada: **Receio

Ele tinha receio de não ser aceito por sua condição. Sua mãe lhe dizia que não devia ter vergonha do que se é, mesmo quando se é um lobisomem. Quando foi aceito, decidiu que seria _exatamente_ igual aos outros.

**x**

Ele tinha receio de ser igual aos outros de sua família, mesmo que ser o orgulho de seu pai lhe fosse importante. Ele seria diferente dos outros, diferente de _todos_ os outros.

**x**

Eles ainda não se conheciam quando pisaram na plataforma 9 3/4, e já eram pedaços complementares um do outro. Ambos eram diferentes dos _outros_, inclusive de James e Peter. Era natural que se amassem.

_Aguardo comentários. Não favorite sem comentar. _

_Beijos_

_Misa Black _


	2. Garotas! Garotas! Garotas!

**We Bite It**

**ATENÇÃO: **Essa coletânea de drabbles são relativas ao casal Sirius Black e Remus Lupin. Logo, pode ser que ela machuque alguns dos seus conceitos ou sua criação ou os dois. Se você acha feio, nojento, tosco e anti-natural um casal de HOMENS, bem, eu não preciso saber. Ou seja, nem leia se é pra surtar comigo. Grata.

As drabbles foram escritas para o Projeto We Bite It da seção de SiriusRemus do fórum 6v.

**Garotas! Garotas! Garotas!**

**Palavra utilizada: **meninas

Sirius nunca gostou muito de meninas. Tendo três primas que o vestiam de menina e penteavam os cabelos dele e depois ficavam apertando suas bochechas e o chamando de _"lindinho"_.  
Remus não sabia como lidar com aquelas _coisas_ rosas e cheias de fitas nas tranças. As meninas eram estranhas. Quer dizer, _a tal da_ Evans era amiga daquele garoto estranho da sonserina.  
Peter achava as garotas estranhas porque elas andavam em bando e gostavam de comentar sobre um tal de _Paul McCartney_ - que devia ser o maior garanhão de Hogwarts ele cogitou.  
James achava que as meninas não tinham sentido. E achava que Evans tinha a mania ridícula de bancar a boa moça e chocava toda a grifinória com as suas amizades inconvenientes.  
Nenhum deles gostavam de meninas aos 11 anos. Só que Sirius e Remus continuaram não gostando, não para sair com elas. Quer dizer, eles já sabiam que não gostavam, certo? E quando os hormônios dos quatro explodiram não foi surpresa para James ou Peter pegar os dois no maior amasso.

* * *

_Pretendo usar o We Bite It pra postar os meus passa a palavra da seção puppylove do 6v. Porque tem coisa tão divertidamente trash que... HAHAHAHA_

_Bem, é isso. _

_Beijos _

_Misa Black_


	3. Sobre os narizes que se roçaram antes

**We Bite It**

**ATENÇÃO: **Essa coletânea de drabbles são relativas ao casal Sirius Black e Remus Lupin. Logo, pode ser que ela machuque alguns dos seus conceitos ou sua criação ou os dois. Se você acha feio, nojento, tosco e anti-natural um casal de HOMENS, bem, eu não preciso saber. Ou seja, nem leia se é pra surtar comigo. Grata.

As drabbles foram escritas para o Projeto We Bite It da seção de SiriusRemus do fórum 6v.

Obrigada pelas reviews lindas e divas e que me fizeram lufa.

**Sobre os narizes que se roçaram antes **

**Item:** Primeiro Beijo

O rubor nas faces e o meio sorriso não eram a combinação mais _lógica_, mas era a certa.  
- Sirius... - ele murmurou, enquanto seus dedos roçavam os cabelos longos dele.  
Cerrar os olhos e sentir o hálito quente dele. O cílios dele são longos e você acha que ele possui o olhar mais bonito do mundo. Mais belo que o de Lily - _ por mais que James insista que é mentira _  
Cobre os lábios dele com os seus e suspira. O desejo encoberto _ por tempo de mais _ aflora.  
E não há nada além dos narizes se roçando e os sorrisos que se completam.

* * *

_Sábado vem atualização. Aguardem. hehe. _

_Beijos_

_Misa Black - a conhecida como W.  
_


End file.
